Customer support workers or the like receive requests or reports for support to fix problems or incidents, e.g., in computer systems, equipments, machinery, and others. The problems or incidents are usually logged or reported into tickets, which may then be presented for resolution to the appropriate workers. Resolution of the tickets pose a challenging task as the customer support workers need to determine the information necessary to solve the problems reported in the tickets, including the type of questions that need to be further posed to the customer in order to resolve the problem.